All I Want for Christmas
by Lark R. Starling
Summary: Christmas is coming, and Kurama tells Hiei to get a gift for Yukina. But what does Kurama want for Christmas? Hiei x Kurama Oneshot


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters.

WARNING: Yes, there is romance between two males in this story.

* * *

"Look at all this snow!" Yukina shrieked, running about in the garden. From the relatively warm safety of the temple, Hiei watched his twin sister frolic in the falling snow. He'd never understand the ice maiden's fascination with the wet precipitation. But, as long as it made her happy, he couldn't complain.

"She looks like she's having fun." The sound of the silky redhead's voice behind Hiei surprised him. He hadn't heard Kurama walk up behind him.

Hiei turned away, and started to walk back into the darkness of the temple. "Hn. What's it to _you_, fox?"

Kurama smiled, and turned to follow Hiei. "Well, I may not be her brother, but you're not the only one who likes to see her happy."

Hiei froze, shaking with anger. "If you ever _touch_ her, I'll -"

"Relax," Kurama interrupted, "it's not like that. There's no way I could ever think of Yukina like that. Besides," Kurama could not resist the opportunity to tease Hiei a little, "she's already got Kuwabara."

Hiei growled. "_Shut up, fox_." Kurama allowed himself to chuckle.

Before Hiei could leave completely, Kurama remembered something. "Hey, Hiei. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" All of Hiei's anger had vanished, to be replaced by confusion. Kurama had forgotten that this was his first winter (and thusly, first Christmas) in the human world.

"It's a human holiday. You give gifts to your friends and family, and get ones in return."

Hiei scoffed and began to walk further into the temple, away from Kurama. "Sounds too materialistic to be any fun."

Kurama caught Hiei's arm. The fire demon glared angrily at the redhead, but didn't try to pull away. "The point of a Christmas gift isn't the present itself, but the thought and feeling the giver has towards the receiver." Kurama paused, trying to think of any way to get Hiei to participate. "I'm sure Yukina would appreciate it."

That got his attention. His head snapped back to the garden, where Yukina was still happily playing in the snow. "What…Kind of things do humans give as gifts?" Kurama smiled. He knew Hiei was hooked now.

"Well, something you think they'll like, or use. It can be anything, really. Something you buy, something you make…"

Hiei was thinking hard. He didn't know what Yukina would like. He looked up at Kurama. Hiei hated asking for help. "I want to find something for her," he declared. "Will you help me?"

Kurama smiled, and nodded.

An hour later, Hiei and Kurama found themselves in a department store, browsing through the girly stuff. Hiei felt at a loss. How was he to know what she would like, amongst the perfumes, the skirts, and the purses? After they wandered around for half an hour, refusing the help of the store clerks, something shiny caught his eye. Whipping his head around, he saw a glittering charm bracelet. The charms dangling from it were all identical snowflakes. Hiei picked it up instantly and showed Kurama. Kurama only smiled.

Of course, Hiei wished to just steal the bracelet and be done with it. Kurama paid for it, and ignored Hiei's comments on how the legendary bandit had gone soft. At that moment, Kurama decided that letting Hiei near the wrapping paper would not be a good idea.

Back in the temple, Kurama locked Hiei out of a room while he wrapped Yukina's present. Tape and scissors + Hiei = disaster. After the bracelet was wrapped in pretty green and red paper, Kurama unlocked the door.

Hiei was sitting in the hall, looking angry as usual. Kurama chuckled a little, and handed him the present, with specific instructions to put it under the tree in the sanctuary. Hiei set off, ignoring the redhead following him. He set the present down, thinking.

"Kurama…What do _you_ want for Christmas?"

Kurama was surprised at the question. He wondered how to answer it…No doubt Hiei wouldn't be very happy if Kurama told him what he _really_ wanted… "Why? You can't buy anything without money." Hiei gave him a look. Kurama sighed. "Oh no, you're _not _stealing _anything,_ alright?"

Hiei turned and walked out of the temple.

On Christmas, the temple was packed with friends. Hiei sat in the corner, trying to stay as far away from the crowd of people as possible. What worse, is Atsuko had brought a good amount of alcohol with her, and there are some people who just shouldn't get drunk…Namely, Kuwabara.

"Hey!" Kuwabara drunkenly hiccupped as he threw his arm around Hiei's shoulders. Hiei considered slitting his throat right then and there, if it weren't for Yukina sitting at the opposite end of the room. Kurama was no where to be seen.

"Come and join the festivity-tinnies, Hiei!" Kuwabara ended his sentence with a disgusting belch that would have made Yusuke proud. Hiei gave him a disgusted look and slipped away, to a more private corner.

Shizuru approached him a moment later, smoking her usual cigarette. "Where's your redheaded fox-boy now?" She asked. Although Hiei liked Shizuru considerably more than Kurama, he still growled.

"Hell if I know! He's not mine!"

"Here I am," said the fox's sweet, velvety voice. Hiei blinked. Kurama was walking towards them, all smiles, looking dashing in a leather jacket and carrying a large present.

He held the present out to Hiei, as Shizuru walked in the direction of the liquor. Hiei stared at it, unsure of what to do.

"It's for you," Kurama said. Hiei accepted the present, slightly shocked.

"But I didn't get you anything."

Kurama shrugged, still smiling. "That's not the point of Christmas."

Hiei was surprised that he felt guilty for not getting Kurama a present. With a nod from Kurama, Hiei opened the gift, to discover a very intricate metal sheath, with a beautiful black dragon painted on. Hiei stared at the sheath, completely entranced.

"I had it specially made for you," the fox seemed to be enjoying Hiei's reaction. In a quick motion, Hiei pulled his sword out of the old sheath, and slid it in the new one. Perfect fit. Hiei couldn't stop admiring the sheath.

"But, Kurama," he said, looking up. The fox was gone. He had somehow slipped away to join the party without Hiei's notice.

All through the rest of the party, Hiei tried to think of a good way to thank the plant-controlling demon. The only time his dilemma slipped from his mind was when Yukina hugged him tightly, thanking him for her bracelet.

"It's beautiful!" She cried, almost in tears of happiness. Hiei allowed himself to smile at her.

Hiei got gifts from the rest, including an embroidered headband from Yukina, a six pack of beer from Atsuko, and a box of rat poison from Kuwabara. But still, Kurama's gift stood above the rest in Hiei's mind. How was he to thank Kurama?

After everyone went home that night, Hiei sat outside Kurama's window, watching the fox was he got ready for bed. Kurama sat at his desk for a few minutes, before Hiei finally gathered the courage to knock on the window. Kurama looked up, surprised, before smiling and opening the window.

Hiei slid into Kurama's room. Now that he was here, Hiei didn't know what to do. Kurama seemed to be waiting.

"Thank you," Hiei said simply. Kurama, still smiling, nodded.

Now it felt awkward. Kurama sat on his bed, watching Hiei, and Hiei wondered if he should leave, before he could do anything, Kurama beckoned him closer.

"You know, I never told you what I wanted from Christmas," the redhead said, his emerald eyes glittering. Before Hiei could react, Kurama had grabbed his cloak and pulled him into a kiss.

"All I want is you."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first yaoi fanfic! Please be civil in your reviewing!


End file.
